<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat and Mouse by jardinsdeminuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828734">Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit'>jardinsdeminuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Sins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forest Sex, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato laughs above me. “Well, Chichinashi. Looks like I won.”<br/>I roll onto my back. My skin is covered in pinpricks from the brambles, several of them deep enough to have drawn blood. Dirt clings to my clothes. I try to scramble to my feet, but Ayato places his boot on my chest and knocks me back with one hard shove.<br/>“Keep up that fighting spirit. It'll be more fun to break.”</p><p>(Whumptober 2020 Fic #2 / Ayato Sakamaki / Prompt: Where Do You Think You're Going?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Sins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHUMPTOBER 2020 CHALLENGE<br/>I've decided to take part in Whumptober this year! Instead of filling all prompts, I'll be releasing seven short fics across the month, with #1-6 based on each Sakamaki brother and #7 on Yui. Please read the tags and be wary of violent/sexual content. Also, feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p><p>The prompt this time was about trying to escape or running away, so I thought Ayato fit it nicely. He seems like one of the characters most likely to lead a chase through the forest. I probably would never have written a whole story about him if it weren't for this challenge. I've always considered Ayato at his strongest in those sweet but rare moments when he's being a good brother to Laito. Either way, this was surprisingly fun to write. The ending turned out more hopeful than what I'd planned in a story where Yui is straight up not having a good time.</p><p>Edit 06/01/21: Thanks for 1000 hits! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>Run.</em>
</p><p class="western">That was the last instruction he whispered in my ear, right before he shoved me towards the edge of the trees Now as I run for my life through the forest, I realise just how stupid I was for obeying.</p><p class="western">My heart pounds in my ears, each breath a knife stroke slicing up my throat. It's well past midnight, so I only have the weak light of the moon to guide my way as I weave through the trees, dodging branches and leaping over roots. My cheeks and hands are already scratched from where I've fought my way through the undergrowth. I know it's pointless. He's going to find me regardless of how fast I run, whether it's by the sound of my breathing or the smell of my blood. And yet, despite my body's protests, I can't slow down. I won't <em>let</em> myself slow down.</p><p class="western">The sound of something rustling behind me is all the warning I get.</p><p class="western">“Got you!”</p><p class="western">I scream as Ayato grabs my wrist. The sudden switch from running to being jerked back mid-stride sends a jolt through me, and for a moment, I think I'm going to fall. Ayato catches me just before I hit the ground.</p><p class="western">“You lost,” he whispers into my ear. Though I can't see his face, his voice is dripping with excitement. “But you know what? I'm feeling generous tonight. Have another go.”</p><p class="western">He shoves me forward, knocking me to the ground. I look up at him with wide eyes, unsure of whether this is another one of his tricks and he's just going to jump on me again the moment I stand up.</p><p class="western">“You're losing your head start,” he teases.</p><p class="western">A burst of adrenaline floods me, and I scramble to my feet. Ayato cackles behind me.</p><p class="western">“Run!” he roars.</p><p class="western">My feet pound the floor once again. I'm not sure which direction I'm running in, or even which part of the woods I'm in anymore. The forest behind the mansion is vast, with only the road that cuts through the middle acting as a landmark. With any luck, I'll reach it and be able to follow it back to the town, but I know in my heart that's merely wishful thinking. After just a few seconds of sprinting, my lungs feel like they're going to burst. There's no way I'm reaching the road before Ayato catches me again.</p><p class="western">Only one option remains to me now, and the thought fills me with dread.</p><p class="western">I force myself to a stop and scour the forest floor. Moonlight streams through the canopy above me, illuminating the sticks and leaves that litter the ground. Bending down, I search around my feet until I find what I'm looking for.</p><p class="western">The branch is as thick as my thumb and fresh enough that it makes a sharp <em>whoosh</em> sound when I whip it through the air. I imagine that with enough force, it should be enough to leave a mark against the skin. I make a couple of practice swings, then raise it in defence.</p><p class="western">All around me, the forest is silent except for the sound of my breathing. My senses hang on the edge. Even with the makeshift weapon in my hand, I feel utterly exposed from all sides. But I'm going to be ready for him. I have no other choice.</p><p class="western">The sound of something rustling to my right makes me turn. I swing the branch down onto a dark figure who suddenly appears beside me, but it never finds its mark. Ayato's arm hovers above his head. He's caught it in midair.</p><p class="western">“That's cheating,” he whispers.</p><p class="western">He takes a step towards me, forcing me back. My heart drops. I was naïve to think I could fight him off with a stick, but I'd been hoping to land a hit at least, even if just to get my own back for having been forced into this sick game of cat and mouse.</p><p class="western">As he advances again, a sudden idea comes to me. With all the strength I can muster, I bring my knee up into Ayato's groin. He grunts in a mixture of surprise and pain. His hand loosens on the stick just enough for me to rip it from his fingers and whip it across his face.</p><p class="western">I don't wait to see if I hurt him. Sensing I have just moments to get away, I turn and sprint through the trees again. I'm not trying to escape, but rather put some space between us so I can be ready for another attack. The fact I actually managed to hit him has given me hope that I can fight my way out of this, after all.</p><p class="western">It only takes a second for that hope to be crushed.</p><p class="western">Ayato catches me from behind. His arms close around my chest, clutching me to him. My feet leave the floor, and though I struggle and scream, there's no stopping him from hauling me back.</p><p class="western">A well-aimed kick to the shin makes him growl and throw me to the ground. I land on a set of brambles. The thorns slice into my palms and knees, making me wince.</p><p class="western">Ayato laughs above me. “Well, Chichinashi. Looks like I won.”</p><p class="western">I roll onto my back slowly. My skin is covered in pinpricks, several of them deep enough to have drawn blood. Dirt clings to my clothes. I try to scramble to my feet, but Ayato places his boot on my chest and knocks me back with one hard shove.</p><p class="western">“Keep up that fighting spirit. It'll be more fun to break.” Ayato grins as he raises his hands. “Come on, get up. Try harder.”</p><p class="western">Against my better judgement, I try to stand again. This time, I make it all the way to my feet before Ayato lunges for me, grabs me by the neck and shoves me down into the dirt. His laugh rings out across the forest.</p><p class="western">“What's wrong, Chichinashi? You were ready to fight me a few moments ago. Now you can't even stand up.”</p><p class="western">I roll onto my back again, chest heaving with effort. My whole body aches. I look up at Ayato. Even in the low light, his green eyes shine with malice, the grin on his face sending chills down my spine.</p><p class="western">The moment I sit up, Ayato slams his foot down on my ankle. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out, not wanting to give him that satisfaction, but the more he leans into me, the harder it is to keep my composure.</p><p class="western">“I was hoping we could play a little more,” he says. With a grunt, he pushes his foot down harder, crushing my ankle into the ground. A howl rips from my mouth.</p><p class="western">“I know. How about you beg me to stop?”</p><p class="western">While I'm not in any position to refuse, I still hesitate. I don't want to beg. I don't want to give him any more power over me than he already has.</p><p class="western">But in the end, it's the pain that convinces me. My ankle bone feels like it's about to crack underneath his weight. With shaking lips, I ask him to get off me. He pretends not to hear me, forcing me to repeat myself until I'm screaming the words at him.</p><p class="western">He clicks his tongue. “Since you asked nicely...” Slowly, he removes the pressure on my ankle. I gasp and draw my leg into my body. It doesn't feel broken, but moving it is agony.</p><p class="western">I only get a few moments of relief, as Ayato grabs me by the hair and drags me upwards. My back slams against the nearest tree, and then he's against me, pinning me against the bark.</p><p class="western">“Get off me—” is all I manage to shout before his lips cover mine. He groans slightly as he kisses me, hands running up and down my sides, exploring my body through my shirt while also holding me in place. I try to push him off, but he's too strong, so I retaliate in the only other way I can think of.</p><p class="western">Ayato hisses in pain. His eyes widen as he tries to pull back his head, but my teeth are clamped around his tongue too tightly. Eventually, I loosen my grip, allowing him to pull himself free. My mouth is filled with the taste of his blood.</p><p class="western">He wipes a hand against his lips and stares down at the red stain in disbelief. Then his face contorts in anger.</p><p class="western">“You little <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p class="western">He sinks his fist into my diaphragm, knocking the air from my lungs. I double over against the tree, coughing and wheezing. I accidentally place too much weight on my bad ankle and almost keel over, though Ayato scoops me back up first.</p><p class="western">“Do you think that was clever?” he growls. “I'll show you just what happens when you fuck around like that.”</p><p class="western">He pauses to wince and wipe his lips again. Despite the waves of nausea rushing through my chest, I feel a stab of triumph that I managed to hurt him, if only a little bit.</p><p class="western">The sound of metal clinking reaches my ears. I realise with a jump of my heart that he's undoing his belt buckle.</p><p class="western">“What are you doing?” I mutter, though the answer is obvious. Desperately, I try to push him off me. When that fails to work, I squeeze my legs together. Ayato pushes his knee between my thighs, forcing them apart.</p><p class="western">I look up at him with wide eyes. In the moonlight, his skin looks an even paler shade of white. He holds my neck with one hand and snakes the other under my skirt. His fingers brush against my underwear. He tries to push it aside, but I launch into a struggle, digging my nails into his wrists and neck wherever his flesh is exposed. He slams my head back against the bark. The impact is hard enough to leave me seeing stars.</p><p class="western">“Do that again and I'll tear your throat out,” he growls. The tone of his voice makes me suspect he isn't just bluffing.</p><p class="western">I squeeze my eyes shut. A part of me thinks having my throat slit would be preferable to what's about to happen. But it's not like it's the first time he's done something like this to me. Like the rest of his brothers, Ayato revels in the feeling of being dominant. So long as I shut my mouth and let him do what he wants, it'll be over before long.</p><p class="western">Yet despite telling myself that, I still stiffen as his thumb moves aside my underwear. The night air is cold against my bare opening, making me shiver involuntarily. Ayato makes an appreciative sound.</p><p class="western">“I don't think I've ever taken you outside before, have I? It's quite romantic under the moon like this.”</p><p class="western">I turn my head away. Out of all the words to describe the situation, 'romantic' is among the last I'd use.</p><p class="western">As Ayato's a few inches taller than me, he has to slip a hand beneath my arse and pull me up onto the tips of my toes. I glance down. His trousers are open at the fly, the length of his cock resting in his hand. He squeezes it between his fingers, then pushes the head against my opening. I barely have time to hold my breath before he forces himself inside me.</p><p class="western">A pained gasp escapes my mouth. I'm barely wet, so instead of the smooth, overstretched feeling that comes from being penetrated, I feel like I'm being split open. My fingers curl into his shirt.</p><p class="western">“Does it hurt?” he mutters in my ear. “You really pissed me off back there, Chichinashi. This is your punishment. Now, <em>take it</em>.”</p><p class="western">At the last words, he shoves the rest of himself inside. I throw my head back against the trunk and grit my teeth. Ayato hums and traces the tip of his tongue up the side of my neck.</p><p class="western">“It's cold and you're still sweating. Did I get you that worked up?” he whispers, breath hot on my skin.</p><p class="western">My only response is a thin whimper. He's started to move his hips, pushing into me with shallow thrusts, grinding me against the tree. With each movement, the pain subsides a little more. While I'm glad for the relief, a part of me feels like I've been betrayed by my own body. Pain gives me a reason to keep resisting him. With it gone, it's as if I've already given in.</p><p class="western">A low growl builds in Ayato's chest. His hands travel from my waist to my thighs, and then he hauls me off the ground, pinning me harder against the tree. I wrap my legs around his waist for fear of falling.</p><p class="western">His lips meet my throat, and I brace myself for his fangs, but instead of biting, he sucks the skin, leaving behind a wetness that quickly turns icy in the night air.</p><p class="western">“Scream for me,” he moans before dipping lower to suck my collarbone.</p><p class="western">“Go to hell.”</p><p class="western">I freeze as the words I only meant to think leave my mouth. Ayato pauses and raises his head. Something between shock and rage flashes through his eyes. Then he smirks.</p><p class="western">I hit the ground at the base of the tree front-first. Shaking, I push myself to my hands and knees, the sticks that litter the floor crackling beneath my weight. Ayato falls onto me and drags me into the open. His hand seizes my underwear. This time, instead of pushing it aside, he tears it all off and drops it to the ground.</p><p class="western">Propped up on my elbows, I try to claw my way back to my feet. Ayato seizes me by the neck and shoves my face into the ground. The taste of earth fills my mouth.</p><p class="western">The tip of his cock pushes against my opening. I'm already aching from having taken him so suddenly against the tree. I cry out as he plunges into me, my hands balling into fists against the ground.</p><p class="western">“That's right. Scream. Let the whole world know who your master is.” Ayato wraps his hand around my hair and wrenches my head back, his body arching forward as he thrusts into me with gleeful abandon. His hips slap against my thighs, each movement sending waves pulsing through my body. A particularly deep thrust makes me groan, and Ayato swears in response.</p><p class="western">“That feels... so good. Makes me wish... I was drinking your blood as well...” he mutters between laboured gasps.</p><p class="western">I know he can smell the blood oozing from my wounds. The scent of it is probably driving him wild. I'm surprised he hasn't bitten me yet. Not that I'd be able to stop him if he tried to. With my head pulled back and my body pinned beneath him, I'm utterly at his mercy. There's nothing I can do but close my eyes and wait for the end.</p><p class="western">As another curse falls from Ayato's lips, I realise that end may be coming sooner than anticipated. His free hand slips beneath my skirt, nails digging into my hip as he clings to me, bouncing me against him. His thrusts are becoming faster, sloppier, his moans raising in pitch until he's practically howling. With one hard push, I tighten around him, and his voice breaks into a gasp.</p><p class="western">Ayato shudders as he climaxes, fingers digging into my skin so hard it makes me wince. His breaths come heavy and hard. I wait a few seconds before tearing away from him, crawling over sticks and brambles to put as much distance between us as I can. Just as I suspected, Ayato's too exhausted to follow me.</p><p class="western">“Trying to get away again.” He laughs softly. “You can't help it, can you, Chichinashi? You were born to be my prey.”</p><p class="western">My body feels like it's been beaten with a metal bar. Everything, from my swollen ankle to my scuffed knees to the spot where he punched me, hurts with a vengeance. I want to curl up on the ground and cry. But I won't. As long as I'm still running, as long as I'm still fighting, he'll never win. He'll never have the dominance over me he craves.</p><p class="western">And perhaps he knows that, too. As a vampire, Ayato is stronger, faster and has more stamina than me. No matter how much I run, he'll always be following. The moment I lay down, it'll be over.</p><p class="western">“I'll give you a few minutes' head start,” he calls after me.</p><p class="western">I don't turn back or slow down. I'm not sure whether it's fear or determination that keeps me moving. Even if I only delay my inevitable capture for a few extra moments, I'll know that I went out fighting. He can push me to the ground again, drain my blood, beat me, humiliate me, but I'll keep resisting until he gives up or kills me. It's the only choice I have.</p><p class="western">I won't let him break me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>